


Kinks

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben discovers what Callum's kinks are.





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written smut in a long time! hope its okay?  
Comments are appreciated :)

'Oh!' Callum cried out accidently, He wasn't meant to cry out quite so loud, but he had clicked on something not knowing what it was and literally got the shock of his life. He was so glad Stuart and Raine had decided to go away for a few days as he would not have like it if Stuart had walked in on him. 

'Are you looking at pictures of me again?' Ben asked as he walked into the living room, a towel around his waist, water droplets glistening on his naked chest and his hair wet and messed up from the shower. 

Callum hasitly shut the lid of the laptop that was on his lap, as he glanced up at Ben.  
'God he looked sexy' Callum thought. He looked to the wet messed up hair and ached to run his fingers through it, just thinking about the way his hands would feel as they carded through the wet hair made Callum's hand sweat, and his hard on grow. 

'Don't be shy... babe... I know I'm irresistible ' Ben joked as he walked over to the sofa where Callum was sitting and chucked himself down besides him.  
'Ben! your getting the sofa wet!' Callum cried at the sudden intrusion.  
Ben, ignoring Callums outburst, leant over Callums lap and tried to open the laptop. 

'Come on... show me what was getting ya all hot and bothered' Ben teased placing his hand conveniently on Callums clothed crotch.  
Callum jumped in shock as he pressed his hand down on the lid of the laptop stopping Ben from opening it, feeling very hot and slightly embarrassed. 

'Ohhh your looking at porn? aint ya?... come on Callum, aint I enough for you now?' Ben asked giving Callum a knowing look  
'No... Ben... I er...' Callum stuttered.

'I'm joking babe... don't worry... every gay man looks at porn now and then... no need to get embarrassed about it! Come on please? let me look?' Ben asked now literally laying over Callum's Lap, getting his jeans wet with his damp chest, and looking up to see his boyfriend. 

He was so embarrassed, bless him, Ben thought.  
Ben placed his hand over Callum's on the lid, and gently cloaxed him to loosen his grip so that Ben could open it. 

What he saw shocked him too.  
'Callum! what are you looking at?' Ben cried, looking at the picture in front of him, even he hadn't tried that...  
'Ben... no, its not what... hang on' Callum said and moved the cursor over the back button.  
Ben watched Callum in till he settled his eyes on the page that Callum was originally looking at.  
'101 Gay Kinks' 

'Do ya wanna tell me something? Ben asked as he pushed Callum's hand from the track pad and instead moved the mouse down the page looking at all the buttons for different gay kinks that where out there. 

'Erm... I just wanted to check... to make sure it wasn't weird or nothing' Callum told him looking down to where Ben lay across his lap. 

'What do ya mean?... Callum?... Do ya have a kink?' Ben asked in his teasing voice, turning so that he was looking up at Callum, his head resting on Callum's leg, giving him a sexy smirk 

'Come on... you know you can tell me... I won't judge ya!' Ben contiuned when Callum said nothing  
'Promise ya wont laugh?' Callum asked knowing exactly what Ben was like. 

'I promise' Ben told him seriously.  
Before Callum could answer however Ben shut the lid of the laptop and pushed it to the other side of Callum on the sofa, he then pulled himself off of Callum's lap so he could straddle his legs instead. He liked sitting like this, for once it made him taller than his lover, he felt slightly more in control like this too and it meant that Callum couldn't shy away from him, as Ben literally pined him down with his weight. 

He placed both of his hands on either side of Callum's shoulder as he lent down to capture his lips. 

'Come on... tell me?' Ben asked again after pulling away. He grided down on Callum, knowing the affect this would make to his boyfriends growing hard on. His towel becoming a little looser than before.

'I like... I like running my fingers through your hair.. like when we... ya know....' Callum whispered, 'and it makes me explode, when my hand is buried in your hair when I'm close... ' Callum told him shyly.

'Cal...Babe... is that it? from the way you where looking at that website I thought it was something kinkier !' Ben said immediately regretting saying it. 

He knew this was all new to Callum, he was not used to feeling good about his sex life and there Ben was teasing him about the fact that he got off when he had his hands in Ben's hair, like it was nothing but for Callum it was everything. 

Callum looked at him with sad, embarrassed eyes. He tried to pull back and get up from the sofa, but Ben stopped him by not letting go. 

'No... Cal... I'm sorry babe... that wasn't fair... I love that you have a kink... and I love that you had the courage to tell me' he said taking Callum's head in his hands and bending down to kiss him passionately.  
He felt Callum's hands for the first time come to rest on the naked skin just above the towel that was slowly dropping away. 

They kissed for a while, Callum's hands ended up splayed on Bens naked chest, which caused Ben to shiver, he felt his hard on grow uncontrollable, as he focused on the task at hand, this wasn't for him, it was all for Callum.

After Ben pulled away he kept his hands on Callum's face as they breathed into each other, there foreheads touching. 

'I need you' Callum whispered as he tried to catch Bens lips in his again.  
'Lean back' Ben told him as he shuffled down so that his head was now laying in Callum's lap, he slowly pulled down the zipper on Callum's jeans, pushing away his boxers as Callum's manhood sprung free. 

'Ben... what are you doing?' Callum asked looking down at him.  
'What do ya think?' Ben asked, he brought his hand up so that he could clasp the base of Callum's cock, which caused Callum to moan. One of his hands settled on Ben's lower back and the other on the sofa next to him. 

Callum let his head drop back on to the top of the sofa as he felt Ben's wet mouth enclose around him, he felt his eyes roll back in his head, as Ben started licking and sucking Callum's length in ernest, his hand still firmly clasped around the base, making Callum moan out Bens name loudly. 

'Fuck!' Callum cried out when Ben sucked on the top of his spongy mushroom head, he moved his hand off of the sofa and went to push his hand in Ben's hair, pulling back quickly as he thought about what he was doing.

Ben stopped his movements on Callums cock so he could turn round slightly  
'Go on' Ben urged

Callum didn't think twice, as soon as his hand landed in Bens wet locks, Ben swallowed him whole which caused Callum to moan very loudly. So loudly Ben expected Jay to be banging down the door to check that Ben wasn't murdering Callum. Like he would. 

'Fuck! Ben!' he shouted as Ben started swallowing around him, Callum pushed his hand in Ben's hair and carded through the wet strands. He started to shake and knew he was close.  
'Ben I!' he yelled as Ben deepthroated him hard which caused Callum to cum. Thick ropey lengths hit the back of Bens throat as he tried not to choke and instead swallow his prize. 

Ben winced when he felt Callum's hand grip his hair hard, but that didn't stop him licking and sucking the remaints of his prize off of Callum's cock.  
Ben could tell when Callum was finished becuase his hand went limp and his body softened.

'Woah' Ben whispered pulling away from Callum, he pulled himself into a upright position and pushed himself tightly against Callum's side. He leant his head on Callum's chest, and smiled when he felt his boyfriend's hand still in his hair. 

'Come here' Callum whispered and beant down to capture Ben's lips in his once more.  
'Thank you' he whispered inbetween kisses, and catching his breathe. 

They settled on the sofa, Ben quickly made a point of tucking Callum's cock back into his jeans and zipping him back up before letting Callum wrap his arm around Ben's body, his hands settling on his naked waist.

'So do you have a kink?' Callum asked to break the silence suddenly

'Ah well that would be telling won't it' Ben said giving Callum a sweet smile, 'Not sure I want ya knowing all my secrets.... not just yet' he admitted. He felt Callum tighten his grip on his waist with his huge, sexy hand and let himself shiver with want at the feeling of his that hand touching his middle. 

'You cold?' Callum asked looking down at Ben  
'Nah... you've just warmed me up' Ben told him, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Callum's nose, before settling in his arms, deciding not to disclose his kink... just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders, or any of the characters used. All belongs to BBC (unfortunately) :


End file.
